Light in the Dark
by MilkyLuver
Summary: Hurt, Broken. Lucy Leaves. They were Cruel, and She was innocent. "Pathetic!" "Loser!" "Go Away! You're No longer my sister!" "Useless Prick!" All those words lingered in her head. She cried. And cried. And Cried. Saddened, she hopes for a new life. She falls, but she is saved. By who? None other than the legendary dark guild Kodokuna Okami! Lucy x OC! DISCONTINUED GOMEN
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy's POV**

I ran away crying, remembering, drowning in my own sorrow. Memories flashed back.

_Flashback_

_"Yay Lisanna is back! PARTAY!" The guild was happily partying away the next day. "Hey im lisanna, nice to meet you!" Lisanna said to me. I smiled. After a long conversation we parted ways. After that chat everyone but Laxus, wendy, Lisanna and the exceeds ignored me. Once i went up to levy and said "Hey isnt it grat that lisanna's back! By the way, i finished a new chapter! wanna read it?" Levy turned to me and said "Back off Bitch, Lisanna's writing is better after she came back. Now, to me you're a peice of junk. get lost" I was surprised. I cried and cried and cried. For 3 weeks i cried. I tried to talk to Natsu but he said "FUCK OFF! Now that lisanna is back, youre worthless! BACK OFF BIIOTCHHH~!" That hurt me even more. I Cried for month that time. after that, every one started ignoring me, with the exception of Lisanna, Laxus, wendy and the exceeds. Master didnt ignore me, but he was always busy._

_1 year after everyone decided to IGNORE me, Master went off to a week long council meeting and left TEAM NATSU in charge. I was allready kicked off a month after lisanna's return. Lisanna kept telling me sorry._

_The week was normal, except today. Lisanna started bawling. Saying "Lucy... why lucy? why her! why not someone else! WHY!" Everyone thought i made her cry and surrounded me. " LUCY!" Natsu shouted, angry. he walked up to me and slapped me. "Your done with us, with me, with fairy tail. LEAVE NOW! YOU MADE LISANNA CRY AND THAT IS UNFORGIVABLE! _

_Mira Smirked happily. wait. MIRA SMIRKED?! "Lucy~"She sang in a evil tone. Everyone cheered! Mira thre the fairy tail mark stamp and it hit my hand,hen the mark dissappeared. Tears flowed from my eyes. Then, the pain was bad, but what team natsu did was evenworse! They tortured me. the pain from my hand went all over my body. i heard what it felt like to get your mark removed, But this was worse. Crying, i ran out of the guild._

**CLIFFHANGER!**** hehe lol. sorry for any grammar mistakes, im using word pad and thaats buggy. Then again... this is my first fanfic! Sayonara, min'na!**


	2. Chapter 2 - ITS SHORT! SORRY :(

**Yeh sorry guys it was a short chapter... but tbh i didnt really expect that many reviews! 3 u guys! :D BTW, i might not post daily. i will try to! This isnt as easy as it looks, and bad reviews make me lose motivation T^T But anyways~ ON TO THE STORY! SHOUT OUTS TO 1mixme2! We're sharing the same OC name and etc, so dont think we're copying, cuz we aint! ~Milky **

**~Lucy's POV~**

I ran and ran, as a steady trail of tears fell down my face. The memories hurt! Why! Why did they do it, and while Wendy and the exceeds were fishing too! Laxus was out on a mission! And they held Lisanna down wih RUNES! Why?! WHY! "ow.." i managed to choke out, as i tripped on a tree root. But I wasnt ready yet, i wasnt! I ran and ran until i reached a beautiful shining lake, glowing beneth the moonlight. I Smiled. I leaned over the edge and slowly fell in. I smiled. It was Going to be my last smile, As my consious faded.

**~?'s POV~**

I was leaning against a tree root, thinking about my past. Why i Joined Lumis Adaminte. (Yes, pitiful name i know ;-;) I've been thinking. 'It has been better joining this dark guild than being in a good guild, all the while they still treat you nicely. Just like a normal- Wait what was that?' My thoughts stopped as i saw a Bonde hair girl smiling as she jumped into the beautiful lake, her blood staining the water. I knew this girl had a reason, but i dont allow people to just DIE like that! There is more to life than they value! I must save this girl!

I dived into the lake, using my power to prevent myself from drowing. i also cast a bubble to prevent the girl from drowning, but she already blacked out. I Dragged her out and carried her bridal style bringing her to my guild. I stopped before i reached a huge waterfall, and ran in. within the waterfall was a Lively guild. Lumis Adaminte. "LYRAU! i called out. A Young lady saw me and asked "whats wrong, nii-san?" "Bring this lady to the infirmary please, i found her trying to suicide." I replied. She looked shocked. Suddenly, Ren came outta nowhere and stared at me. "Dude, since when can u find some chick so pretty? He asked. I growled. "I got no time for you! she was trying to suicide! Ifound her in a lake drowning!" I Shouted. Everyone looked shocked. TO THE INFRMARY RIGHT AWAY everyone went.


	3. Chapter 3

**GOMENASAI****! OMG IM SO JEALOUS! Senpai's fanfics are longer! and better! T-T Also, i will TRY to make this longer****. TRY **** Im quite busy, so if you would please, knock off those damn rude reviews. Guest: "**Oh PLEASE. I've had enough of the Lisanna-comes-back-and-Lucy-leaves stories. This is getting pathetic. So many people have done this. Get an original idea and maybe more people would be interested. Also make the chapters longer." **THATS RUDE! BTW thats a real review... T-T Im gonna reply to that. GTFO IF U DUNZ LIEK DIS, KAY? it may be a Lisanna-comes-back-and-lucy-leaves, But people actually enjoy reading it! So i will not stop this story, kay! well i might if i get seriously depressed, but anyways, ON TO THE STORY ~Milky**

**~?'s POV~ **

I felt so bad, this girl... she tried to suicide. It would've been right AND wrong at the same time to save her. She most likely has a good reason to suicide, but yet i cannot bear to watch someone die... after all that has happened with me.

**~le creamy magical timeskip of flying ponies~**

"Ryuu-san!" Mika called (I changed lyrau cuz it sounded stoooopid) " Come Ryuu-san! She's starting to wake up!" I Jolted up. I walked into the infarmary immediately beacuse i NEEDED to know the reasons why she tried to suicide. I walked in as she was looking around. I Must've came at the perfect time!

The Girl looked at me for awhile... then started crying. "WHY! WHY DID YOU SAVE ME! I WANTED TO DIE!" She screamed. I guess Mika told her everything. "Well IM SORRY! Its not my fault that i could'nt stand watch people die! I'm pretty sure i have my reasons and you have yours..." I spoke calmly, but not rudely.

**~Lucy's POV~**

As Darkness clouded my mind, i smile _finally i can be with Mama and Papa._ Finally, after all ive waited.

I lost consious

When i woke up i was in a white room, i could easily reconise it. It was a Infaarmary. Lets hope that this isnt Fairy tails infarmary. But strangely enough, it smelt Diffrent. The Infairmary in Fairy tail had a faint scent of Medicine, wind and somehow, it smelt cold. This infairmary smelt like... Like it was old, yet young. it also had a vague scent of herbs.

(BTW, Its just a normal smell. like dog poop and medicine. No special powers... yet)

I sat up straight. Then a beautiful young girl, no older than 14 came up to me. "Miss, Dont worry, we wont hurt you! You're in Lumis Adaminte, you may have heard of us, but we're not like the stories. we dont hurt people unless we must! By the way, One of our guid members found you drowning in a lake, so he brought you back. He has a bit of a backstory, so he cant STAND watching people die." She explained. she was nice. "Oh here he is now!" She exclaimed as the doors burst open.

Standing there was a man about the same age as me with dark brown hair and magenta eyes. He was about a inch taller than me and overall looked pretty good. Mika leaned over and whispered in my ear that it was ryuu, when she told me, i had a outburst. i sttarted crying and shouted "WHY! WHY DID YOU SAVE ME! I WANTED TO DIE! After i said that he replied to me. I quickly apoligised for being rude.

After my outburst, a couple people came in my room. After introductions i went on with my story. Mika and Mila Was twins. Mika had a unique healing ability and Mila had a Unique hurting ability. Mika could heal people and Mila can hurt people. Mila had cyan hair and Mika had tourquoise hair. Both eyes were purple. They were both really pretty.

Then there was olivia and Virandra (hehe you may know where Virandra came from... hehe) Olivia was really good with fighting and Virandra was a really good bow woman. Their magic was requip. Ryuu's magic was the Enternity dragon and Ren, Ryuu's rival was a Light fairy slayer. They're really nice to me. There was also Nathan, the playboy of the pack. He was a gorilla. Literally. He had a magic that could tame gorillas, summon gorillas and make him transform into a gorilla. (hehe :D)

And finally, there was Andy and May. Andy was 20 and so was May, they were the leaders of the guild.

I Told them my story

_More flashbacks~_

_It was my birthday, a happy day. when i got to the guild nobody payed attention to me. only Lisanna gave me a present, which was a little bunny necklace. The rest of the day went by like normal. Me getting ignored, ignored and ignored. Lisanna couldnt take it. She then started bawling, saying my name. This made the guild members think that i was the cause of her crying, so they trapped her in a rune barrier claiming that "We dont want LU=ucy to die, so we can torture her. Lisanna shouldnt be let free" Then they started beating me up._

_They beat me until midnight, when most people went to sleep, then they kicked me out, took my keys and threw them in the river and left me at the corner of the street. They also went into my house and took my novel. They ripped it to shreds. Then after that they destroyed the house. Finally, they kicked me to the edge of the forest and took my necklace that lisanna gave to me, saying "Why would lisanna give this Bitch a necklace? we'll just give it back to her." and left me there. I stood up, using a stick to hold me up and hobbled my way over tothe lake and jumped in._

_Flashback over~_

Everyone visiblly gasped. Then they turned furious.

**Small cliffhanger! I hope this is long enough T-T hehe! Make sure to post a review! I stopped cuz i was getting tired. oh well. Oyasumi minna!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohay! Okay now my friends all made fanfics... shoutouts! MoeAyano and fuzzy1235 :D (pssst, you guys better shout me out too!) Anyyyways! If you'd please, post a loving review and also make some OC's ;D**

**Name:**

**Magic:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:(Optional)**

**is all you need for your oc to be in my story! ;D Okay i've blabbered on too much, On to the story folks! This is gonna be Short, im kinda in a hurry.~Milky**

**~Ryuu's POV~**

How DARE they! What type of guild is fairy tail anyway? I used to Look up to that guild. I would've joined if it wasnt such a popular and well known guild! I prefer Solitary, unknown guilds; Like Lumis Adaminte! (actually i might change it to Kodokuna okami which means Solitary Wolf... Lumis Adaminte just sounds cool. Your choice guys! i personally prefer Kodokuna okami...) But now that Lucy has told us her story... i cannot EVER forgive that pathetic excuse of a guild! (pretend lucy told them her name)

**~Lucy's POV~**

"Anyways, where am i?" i asked. May and Andy Chuckled. "all i know is that im in a guild..." i told them. May and andy said "Oh, gomene! We were just so... caught up in the story that i forgot! Welcome to Kodokuna Okami! (screw this, Im gonna change it... :D)

I gasped. "Isn't Kodokuna Okami a dark guild? The super strong, solitary and mysterious guild! EKKKKKKK! Please dont torture me! i just wanna die! Dont hurt me...!" I stuttered. They all look surprised. "Oh? Ahhh i see. You've head the stories, but in reality we don't torture people... we torture bad people. We're a dak guild because... we dont like getting attention. Only the magic council knows of the truth, so we get missions just like any other guild." Virendra explained. "Ohh... " i traled off. _They all seem so... nice and cool! And cute... _My thoughts stopped as i saw Ryuu and ren stare at me. "So what type of magic do you use? HEY! DON'T COPY ME!" They said simultaniously. Then they started fighting. I sweatdropped. "Ano..." i said. They remind me of... Natsu and Gray... Suddenly, May came up behind them and glared... not that scary i say but still glared at them. They stopped immediately and said "Sorry!" That surprised me. I expected hell to beak loose. "Oh my magic is... celestial magic... although im worthless at this point because... because they took my keys..." i Managed to choke out. Ryuu and ren both said, simultaniously "Sorry".

Then Andy Smiled. "Well we cant have that can we? Lets introduce you to the guild and get your marks, kay?" He said. "WAIT A SEC, I NEDER AGREED TO THIS!" I shouted. Andy looked sad "So you're not going to join our guild? Awww..." He said as he gave me the puppy dog face. I siged. "Finnne." I mumbled. "YAY!" They cheered.

Then Ren dragged me outside and started introducing me to people. He seemed so... mature but right now he is acting so childsh! Then he dragged me into a giant Guild hall... like 3 times the sixe of fairy tail's guild hall. I Gaped in awe. I guess Ryuu must've saw me, because he chuckled and said "Well, if you're done admiring the hall, Lets go meet some people, shall we?"

I laughed "Then onwards we shall go!~" i said and Then jumped on his back. "LETS GO MY TRUSTY STEED~!" i sang. He lauged and brought me to a group of 3 girls. "Oh hi ryuu! This must be the new member May was talking about! Nice too meet you!" They said simultaniously. "Im Akira!" Said a Girl with bangs covering her left eye and bright cyan eyes. Her hair was like a two inches lower than her shoulder. It was black Her bangs were tipped in a electric blue gradient to cyan and then to black. "Im Ayano!" Said a girl with pretty black shoulder length hair. She had two red clips holding her bangs to the side. "Im Niche!" Said a girl with cute braided dark brown hair. She had mesmerising, pretty green eyes. "Hajimemashite!" They said simultaniously. "Do you like anime?" Akira said. i nodded. "What anime? SAO? AoT? ohhh what about soul eater?" Niche said. "hat about Mekakucity actors?" Ayano said. i nodded. "I like them both!" i said. They squeled. Then they trapped me into a hug... a tight hug.. *Gasp*

Ryuu laughed and took me away from them. He brought me to A Girl and a guy trolling around. "HI! Im Rena! And he is Martin!" The girl said. She had l=dirty blonde hair with light purple eyes said. "Nice to meet you!" Martin said. He had Black hair and Black eyes, covered by green gunners. "And we're trolls!" They said, then a scary dragon appeared in front of me. "Now martin, rina, dont use your illusions to troll her, kay?" Ryuu said. "THAT WAS A ILLUSION?!" I whisper screamed, scared of attracting attention. Ryuu nodded, then dragged me away.

Then Ryuu brought me to who me a golden mark on my left hand. ( Mark is on the cover of this story.. im workin on it!)

Now, Lets train you up! Ryuu, bring her to the Garden of Fairies please!" May said to ryuu. "AYE!" Ryuu said and, yet again, dragged me off.

**A bit of a cliffhanger. In a hurry. Im off! BTW i dont post on weekends or when im on a anime marathon, so yah! bye bye! ~Milky**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ugh! It seems like people dont like my story T-T... :( I must say though, Thank you FairyTail123 for those kind reviews! ^ ^ It makes me HAPPY! :D Annnyways... uh... i frgot. It may come back to me, but for now, LETS GET THE SHOW ON THE ROAD, PEEPS! (Sorry i just had to do that)**

**~Ryuu's POV~**

I dragged lucy off to a field of pretty flowers with a beautiful, large cherry tree in the middle. I brought her to the tree and told her to knock on the tree three times and say

_Light and Day_

_Lead me away_

_To the temple_

_of_

_God._

Which she did. Laughing as she stared at me like i was crazy, i said "Its not a joke! Only chosen people have anything happen! E.G Ren, Ryuu, Akira and Niche (I forgot to mention that Akira's magic is the Wind, Water fairy slayer and Niche's magic is a Ice Make Dragon slayer). We were able to activate the tree!" Hehe! "I guess you'r-" y thoughts stopped as a purple magic circle surrounded Lucy. "Woah! i guess i was wrong!" I exclaimed. Suddenly a tiny White dragon fell down from the sky, and a Portal gate thing. woah! I only got the gate! No fair! I want a pet~!

Lucy was really surprised. "Is ths supposed to happen?" She asked "uhhh yes and no. Usually it's just a portal, but i guess you're special!" i told her. "So... shall we go in?" she asked as she held the little dragon like a kitten. I smirked "The portal only allows one person to go in before it diappears. If not there would probably be many Portals scatttered around... so off you go!" i smirked and ran away. Lucy just stared at me and Gaped. I wend back into the guild, telling master about what happened.

**~Lucy's POV~**

I Gaped as i saw Ryuu run back into the guild. I turned around to come Face-to-face with the golden majestic purpley portal! (The frame is gold but the portal is Purple) I Looked down at the Cute dragon happily purring in my arms. I Smiled at it and gently pat its head. It looked at me and Said in a cute childish voice "Ohayo! (its morning in the story) Im Kira! Nice to meet you! I was summoned here by King Acnologia to guide you! Im a Infinity dragon By the way! Thats why im so young! Okay enough with the chatter, lezzgo! im a girl btw ;)" ERMEHGERSH SO KAWAII!

I ran into the portal with kira on my head. She curled up on it and used it like a cushion. SO CUTE! The portal engulfed me in a bright light, and i woke up outside of a castle. Kira Flew off me and suddenly transformed into a HUGEMUNGOUS dragon. she tapped the door lightly and it flew open. Kira then transformed back into her tiny form. "Oops! I forgot to tell you that i can change forms! I can become a tiny dragon or a big one! i can also become a Human! im quite young. Im only 200 years old! I prefer this form though because its more comfortable!

I Walked into the castle, Kira leading my way. She brought me to a HUGE throne room! It was HUGE! And a young man, about as old as layla sat in the middle. He was just sitting there, crossing his legs reading a manga book. Kira spoke "Acnologia-sama! We have a guest!" I gasped. "A..acno...logia?!" i nearly shouted. Is'nt he the one that tried to kill me before?!

I guess Acnologia had superhuman hearing like cobra. He smiled."I was only trying to protect the future! I saw what was going to happenLucy! I was clearly expecting this soon" He spoke."I'm terribly sorry I already know what happened." He said sadly. Then his mood jumped. "So welcome to the palace lucy! I knew you're mother. A Terrible tragedy. Im your dad. Maybe this is a surprise, but Jude wasn't your biological father. I was. Layla went to earthland to hide out. She knew that there was going to be a assassin soon to try and steal you, afterall, i've got future seeing powers!" He said happily.

This didnt really surprise me. I always known that Jude wasnt my Biological father. My eyes are a tad lighter than Mama's. Jude's eyes were gold, so it was only possible that jude wasnt my father. Wait... "If im your daughter... than im a princess?" I exclaimed. "Ah im sorry this was so sudden... Yes, you're a princess. I know you probably dont believe me. You were JUST born before layla left. You were only 3 weeks old. No wonder you dont remember." Acnologia spoke sadly. "NO I BELIEVE YOU! There has been clues everywhere! Back in tenrou you attacked everyone but me! And you knew that mavis would save us! Didn't you? No wonder why Jude hated me." I told him. He smiled. "Now lets get you to start training. Choose four elements. you can choose diffrent slayer types. " Okay.. i choose... Vampire slayer, Fairy slayer, wolf slayer and of course elemental dragon! I want a celestial fairy magic! Thanks acno... I mean Daddy! daddy... That feels right!" I said excidedly.

Kira smiled."Lets go then! Goodbye Acnologia-sama! I will meet you after we complete a slayer magic! Take care!" She said. She dragged me away. we started with wolf slayer. Apparently wolf slayer would be the easiest for me to master. Kira dragged me away until we reached the forest. Kira let out a huuge roar and suddenly a group of wolves came out of the forest. " Lucy-sama. I see you chose wolf slayer. come ith us! We're friendly, no need to fret!" A wolf said. "My name is Aka btw. And Also, dont worry if this takes a long. 1 hour in earthland = 10 hours here! Welcome to the Starlight pack!" The same wolf said. We trained for like 2 weeks. In fourteen days i had mastered the wolf magic. It was easy. Now all i gotta go is learn how to transform! That took me about 1 week to master. It was easy and hard. I also learnt how to fight with a sword and my fist. I run faster now!

"Daddy!~" i called into the throne room. Kira was taking a nap on my head. I ran into the trone room happily. "Daddy! I finished!" i shouted. Acnologia was, yet AGAIN reading a manga book it was funny! daddy looked up from the book and closed it. " Hello Lucy! Hows your training? Oh i see you've completed wolf! Nice! Now Come follow me and lets go meet the dragons.

Acnologia brought me to one dragon. It was pretty. With White, glisting scales with rainbow tips. Acnologia transformed into dragon form and tapped the dragon on the shoulder . "Lia!" Acnologia called. The dragon turned around and smiled. "Oh? you want me to train Lucy? Okay! Nice to meet you, lucy sama!" The dragon said. " im a elemental dragon!" She said.

After maybe 3 months of training i FINALLY mastered all of the elements. Kira Was also happy. She was able to fly for 2 days without rest now!

Then we went to the Vampires. They weren't creepy like i imagined. They were actually really nice. After training with the vampires, which took... i dont know. awhile i guess? hehe! Oh well. They bit me on the neck so i was able to use vampire magic. Finally it was the fairies.

We met a fairy named Onoki. He was really nice. I told them about fairy tail and what they said was - "Wow. We fairies compared to that hideous guild? They should change their names to fairy feces instead!" I laughed when they said that. It was funny. And cute. I trained with Onoki fbecause he was the celestial fairy. Our training took 2 years, so maybe 2 months in earthland? (not bothered to do the matnhs ._.)

When i came back, i had to wear 18 limiters on myself. It was weird. Haha! With my new powers, i can finally take my revenge upon fairy tail and get my keys back! I quickly transformed into my half wolf form and sprinted to the guid. I arrived quick. When i opened the guild everyone gasped at me. Because of my ears.

**SO *pant* TIRING! *pant* oh god my fingers hurrt. i may not post tomorow. so for now, Ja-Ne minna! Have fun! ~Milky**


	6. Update Please read dont ignore

**Well... im thinking of not writing for the next few days. how about once in two days i'll post a new chappie? How does that sound? I've got school, homework and some minecraft to play! Honestly i would write a chapter RIGHT NOW iffff... my friends stopped telling me to go and play minecraft with them. ;P So like. Cya? Ima go play minecraft. Please give me some OC's!**

**I just need**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Looks:**

**Magic:**

**Personality:**

**So PLZ **

**Luv ~Milky**


	7. Chapter 6

**Oh... i was hoping for a break today. (Again xD) Meh. Lezzget dis show on da road~! I really would appreciate it if you gave me more reviews... totally not having a competiton with mixme about who gets the most reviews. ****❤️**** milky.**

* * *

**~Lucy's POV~**

The guild spun around and gasped. "LUUCYYYY!" a familiar male voice called. "hello Ryuu~!" i shouted back. "Who's the chick?" a rough femaile voice called. Then Andy jumped down from the second floor nd sat down on the ground. He stared at the Female that said that. "Meet Lucy, our newest member. Mikaru, Try to be nice, kay?" Andy said with a sleepy tone. I wonder what got Andy to be so sleepy. I saw as he stifled a yawn. Said girl named "Mikaru" replied with a grunt. I inspected her figure. She was quite pretty. At first glance she looked mean. At second glance she looked... chirpy. at third glance it was starting to get creepy, so i looked away.

I spotted a couple people i didnt meet. My thoughts were interrupted by Ryuu. "Hey lucy~? Your hair changed! It used to be shoulder length blonde, now its waist length blonde with rainbow highlights! Why is that?" He asked. BAKA! He forgot already that the mythical realm had a time skip! MY GOSH! ugh. "You should know" I replied simply. "Lucy was it? I've been told about you by Akira, Niche and Ayano. Nice to meet you! Im Ene!" a female voice said. (BTW, i didnt steal Ene and ayano from mekakucity actors/kagerou project. My friends requested... more like forced me to...) I looked at Ene. She had Aqua hair tied in pigtails, and was really cute! " Soo, what magic did u learn?" Ren asked me. "Oh... i learnt Vampire slayer, wolf slayer, celestial fairy slayer and elemental dragon slayer" I answered simply.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?!" Was the guilds instant reply. Oops. Forgot to tell them about my father. "My dad is acnologia, end of story. No more explanations, im tired. Wait.. where can i live again?! Oh no! If i went to Magnolia there would be people from fairy tail there!" I panicked. "Whats wrong with fairy tail?" Mikaru asked. Oh... I didnt explain it to her yet :P. I explained to her. She stared at me and her black belly T-Shirt was stained with tears. "That is sad. We should DESTROY fairy tail for what they have done!" Another Female voice said. "Oh thats angela." Ryuu answered. "She is really.. well... gusrded. She doesnt talk much. Her statements are worth listening too, unless she is pranking someone" He whispered into my ear. Oh.. i nodded.

"you can live in the dorms upstairs. No need for rent." May answered simply. YAY!

I decided to go for a walk in magnolia, i needed to think. i put on a dark black hood to hide my identity, and i masked my scent using my wolf powers. I walked through town until i reached my apartment. I decided to check it so i went inside. What i saw surprised me. It was Loke, Aries, Aquarius and all of my other spirits, bawling themselves on my bed. Even Aquarius had tears. "Loke..." i mumbled. "WHOS THERE? IS IT FAIRY TAIL? NO! WE WONT LET YOU SELL OUR KEYS FOR YOUR WON MONEY! GET LOST" Loke shouted. I was surprised. I took off my hood, revealing my hair and my chocolate brown eyes. "Its just me loke..." I whispered, as tears came down my face. Lucy?! LUCY!" All my spirits souted. Then came a HUGE group hug.

"B..but how did you get out of that hellhole?" I asked.

* * *

_Flashback time. YEAHAHA!_

_~Loke's POV~_

_After we heard that lucy had been beat bloody, tortued and kicked out. We escaped. Those dumb idiots forgot that i could come out at my own will. When they all went to sleep, i took all the keys and crept out of the store room. Then i went to her apartment. Lucy was nowhere to be found._

_Months passed, we grew depressed. We cried and cried on lucy's bed most of the time. Sometimes Fairy tail will come smiling and say "Aren't you happy that your pathetic excuse of a owner has died? Haha! Now come along and lets get you sold so we can make alot of money! Celestial keys are a big deal now! HAHA! IMAGINE ALLLL THE MONEY! MUAHAHAAHAHAHAHHA" They told us. Each time someone else got a hand on us, i ran away again. After many tries, fairy tail gave up. We stayed in lucy's room for who-knows-how-long. _

Short flashback

* * *

**Not in the mood to type. Had a rough day at school. GTG! Bai! Haha! Lol. Welll errrr... Yeah. I might change schedule... Maybe once in three days? This is tiring yu kno? **


	8. Update oops

**Forgot to mentoin i wont post on weekends or when im having a anime marathon. "oops"**


	9. UPDATE AGAIN PLS READ IMPORTANT SOZ

**Can i has a break? My mind is blank, I play League of Legends too much, i read manga too much and i watch anime too much... GOMENE! Im just... not in the mood. Some reason i've been quite sleepy lately, and im reading both naruto and aot manga... Im getting pissed off that i realised that naruto manga hasnt finished, im coming up with a theory that ******* will become the 6th hokage and ****** the second. No spoilers ^~^**

**GOMENASAI I AVENT UPDATED IS FOREVER. HOW ABOUT... ONCE EVERY 2 WEEKS? PL0X**

**~Milky**


	10. I AM FUCKING DONE

**i quit. I just fucking quit. I'm done. Done. I Am DONE**

**Still, i fangazm too much about naruto, it's changing mah lyfe! Kay bye.**

**BTW if you havent noticed. this is just to say **

**DISCONTINUED**


End file.
